


Returning To The Scene Of The Squirrel Attack

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Animal Attack, Florida, Holidays, M/M, Sort Of, Travel, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Phil couldn’t wait to show Dan the place where the squirrel attack had taken place. He always wanted Dan to share every little bit of all that he experienced.





	Returning To The Scene Of The Squirrel Attack

_Based on the following tweet:_

_**19th of May 2017** _

It was inevitable that Phil had to show Dan where the infamous squirrel attack had taken place.

Dan hadn’t been on the Lester family holiday in 2014 to Florida but he had heard the squirrel story a lot. He’d even been present when Phil had made the infamous comment in their live television interview. And, of course, it had to be BBC Breakfast, which they’d never been on before.

When the reporter had asked about where the squirrel attack happened, Phil had answered “in Florida”, while the reporter had clearly tried to get Phil to respond where on his body that it had bitten him. But Phil’s mind often didn’t subscribe to lateral thinking and jumped around.

They had had a lot of fun with that little misunderstanding in the years afterwards. In that moment, Dan had actually been happy for the distraction and the pure Phil moment. The reporters had been a bit condescending and they had seemed intend on belittling or misunderstanding what vlogging was.

It hadn’t been a too severe bite but Phil did still have a tiny marking on his hand, which he could see if he squinted.

It was three years later and he was back in the same park, with his family again but this time Dan was also with them. Phil might have been forcibly dragging him along on the raised wooden path.

Phil was enthusiastic about animals, any kind of animals really, and even though a squirrel had literally launched a flying attack on him, he still found them cute. But he tried to remember to keep his distance.

“It was sat right there,” Phil said and pointed to the spot that looked almost exactly the same.

Dan snorted fondly and smiled overbearingly.

“And then it got you right in the Florida,” Dan teased.

Phil rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Dan.

“I was just taking a cool photo up close. How was I supposed to know that it would take off flying right towards my face? That’s a bit aggressive for a cute little woodland creature, isn’t it?”

“But these are American squirrels, Phil. Everything is bigger in America and more outspoken and aggressive, probably in the animal kingdom too. And people most likely feed them, which means that they lose their natural fear of humans.”

“Like our London pigeons!” Phil intervened.

“Yes, like the animals you tried to make our pets. But seriously the little guy probably just thought that you had food if you moved your hands forward, even if you had a phone in them.”

Phil leaned against the railing and hummed while glancing around. Time passed so quickly. He couldn’t believe that this had been back when they were working secretly on a book and a tour and they hadn’t known they’d be able to bring it on a worldwide tour just two years later. Now TABINOF and TATINOF were behind them and 2017 was the year of domestic bliss.

Dan suddenly burst out laughing, which startled Phil who’d been too caught up in his own thoughts. He felt as if their roles had flipped momentarily. Dan was usually the one getting caught up inside of his own head.

Dan couldn’t believe what he’d spotted just down the path: a sign not to feed the squirrels. Dan distinctively remembered Phil telling him that there were no signs warning them of the vicious squirrels.

Phil looked confused, so Dan pointed down the path. Phil turned and then his mouth fell open in bewilderment.

“That was not there three years ago!” Phil argued.

“Things can change a lot in three years, Phil.”

“I’m sure they have heard of the Great Squirrel Attack of 2014 and realised how hazardous it is not to warn poor unsuspecting park guests,” Phil reasoned.

“But you weren’t feeding the squirrel, Phil. You were taking a photo of it,” Dan reminded Phil.

“Semantics. I think my theory holds,” Phil said and pulled out his phone and handed it to Dan. Dan took it without question, his mind already catching up to what Phil wanted him to do.

“Can you-“ Phil begun to ask but Dan cut him off.

“Yes, Phil. I’m your private photographer, I remember,” Dan said, pouring discontentment into his voice but even to his ears it sounded fake. He didn’t mind taking photos of Phil, not at all. In fact, Phil was probably the person he took the most photos of, to post online and to keep for himself.

Phil pulled a worried face that was beyond adorable and Dan hid a smile behind the phone in front of his face. He took a couple before handing it back to Phil.

Finally, the Lesters caught up with them and Phil launched into recounting the squirrel story, even though they had heard it before, as well as his new theory behind the sign.

Dan smiled as he heard Phil say things he’d already heard before. He didn’t mind one bit. He loved seeing Phil talk animatedly about anything and Phil seemed so at ease while out on holiday with his family.

Dan had trouble remembering when he went on a holiday that didn’t include Phil, except his brief trips home to his old hometown. They were business partners, living together, always traveling together and so much more.

Which meant Dan almost always got to hear all Phil’s stories first if he wasn’t present to witness them unfold. He liked that very much.

Phil was just so happy to have Dan along this time. He always wanted to talk to Dan about what he experienced and if they were apart for too long, they’d have phone or skype calls to sustain them.

But nothing really beat having each other right there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about this one, but I hope you like it. Let me know?


End file.
